The Journey of the Chosen One
by AllThingsWonderful
Summary: We all know the story of Ash Ketchum, also known as the Chosen One. The truth is, it's kind of sad. He had many opportunities for greatness, but turned them down out of foolishness. What if he was smarter and used his abilities? What if he took the path to greatness, instead of wasting his opportunities? What if he actually became the very best?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a sunny, peaceful fall day in Pallet Town. The sun was shining, the pidgeys were chirping, and Pokémon Trainer Ed was ending in Professor Oak's lab. One of the four children leaving the lab, 11 (soon to be 12) year old Ash Ketchum was running out towards the forest. He was walking to his favorite place in the woods, when he heard a cry.

"Olu!"

Not recognizing the sound, Ash ran towards the source. Eventually he found a wounded riolu struggling in some briar patches. When the riolu saw Ash, it started to panic and struggle even more in the thorns.

"Calm down, please. I'm just trying to help."

Calming down a bit, the riolu stopped struggling. Moving slowly, Ash slowly freed Riolu from the briar patch. When he was finished, he noticed that Riolu was bleeding enough to be dangerous without medical treatment, and he was bleeding a little too. Riolu noticed that Ash was bleeding too, and was impressed at how anyone could go to such lengths to help him. Wasn't Riolu a worthless Pokémon who should be abandoned and left for dead? Or was that just his trainer's verbal abuse?

While Riolu was blinking from apparent confusion, Ash checked its wounds. A lot of them seemed to be covered with a purple powder. Suddenly, Riolu glowed faint purple and started wincing. After checking the thorns worriedly, Ash realized that Riolu must've been attacked by some bug-type Pokémon, or maybe an Arbok or an Ekans. Suddenly, Riolu collapsed. Ash picked up Riolu, and started running to Professor Oak's lab.

Needless to say, Professor Oak had an antidote on hand and saved the Riolu.

When Ash realized that Professor Oak was the only one who knew what a Riolu was that fall afternoon, he was inspired to learn more and get better. He would study for hours under Professor Oak and his mom, learning knowledge on Pokémon and basic necessities for survival, such as cooking, proper Pokémon nutrition, and how to befriend a Pokémon.

One day in the middle of winter, Ash went to the Viridian City library to return a book for Professor Oak. The moment he got there, a fierce blizzard started and snowed the library in. Ash, having to call Officer Jenny and his mom to let them know that he was okay, proceeded to search the library for an interesting book. He found a cool looking, old, and dusty book on the end of a shelf, but it seemed to be blank.

When he touched the first page, words started writing themselves on the page. They explained that he had to be an Aura Guardian to see those words. To say the least, Ash was amazed. He thought that they were legends! The book then explained the responsibilities of an Aura Guardian, and gave him some exercises to improve his skills, and master his erratic and irresponsible personality.

Unknown to Ash, he had a huge amount of dormant Aura, even compared to the author of the book. This allowed him to finish all of the book's quick training methods overnight. By morning, Officer Jenny's Growlithe melted the snow barring the entry to the library, and Ash checked the book out of the library.

Over the next four months, Ash grew in his Aura mastery, to the point where he could understand and hear the thoughts of Pokémon he was on good terms with. He could also use Aura sight, and detect the signatures of different Pokémon types, from Normal to Fairy. Not only that, but he and Riolu had become best of friends, inseparable from each other.

Also, Ash became an incredible battler and tactician, even using Riolu to protect the main wires of the lab against a stray Pikachu the day before he would leave on his journey.

Soon, the last night Ash would be spending in Pallet Town came.

**Well, that's my first chapter! Please tell me what you think of it. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter One: Pokemon, I choose You!

**Chapter One: Pokémon! I choose you!**

**I don't own Pokemon, or this would be the script of the first few episodes.**

It was as beautiful of a day as the morning a few months ago, when a Pokémon from Sinnoh popped up in Kanto. This morning would be even better, as today was the day that Ash Ketchum, along with Leaf Barebark and, Ash's childhood friend and rival, Gary Oak would be starting their Pokémon journeys.

As the sun was rising, Ash was dreaming about how he was going to pick a charmander and become the very best. He was dreaming about how he, Lucario and Charizard would be better than even the strongest of history's champions.

A few hours later, Ash was still dreaming about that.

It was almost lunch time when he finally started to stir.

He, out of instinct, swung his fist and hit his hand on the sharp plastic shards of the remnants of his alarm clock. Wincing, he looked up to see a completely destroyed alarm clock with powerful physic signatures on it. Noticing the position of the sun in the sky, Ash screamed two words to the heavens: "I'M LATE!"

Running at top speed, Ash burst through the door of the laboratory just a few minutes later. Ash knew that only the professor's Pokémon or Pokémon from approved breeders could be given as starters. Riolu steadfastly refused to be caught by Professor Oak, and only would allow being caught by Ash. The Professor's Pokémon were all guards to make sure that other trainer's Pokémon weren't attacked and that they didn't escape. Ash knew that it would be too much to ask for one of them. Ash just hoped that the trainer from Viridian City was also super late.

"Are there any Pokémon left, Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"Just one-"

"I'll take it!"

"It's the Pikachu you beat with Riolu before."

"That's even better! I'll take him!"

"Are you sure? I haven't the time to properly tame him!"

"I'll be fine. Remember the Tauros?"

"I wish I didn't, but okay. Here's Pikachu's pokeball, your Pokédex, and 5 other pokeballs."

"Alright! Pikachu, come on out!"

Pikachu emerged from his pokeball.

As Ash lowered himself towards Pikachu, Pikachu braced himself for the inevitable. But the hug never came. Pikachu opened his eyes to feel Ash rubbing his head in what he considered the perfect way. As Pikachu involuntarily let out a small coo of pleasure, his tail started traitorously thumping against the floor.

_'__Why didn't Ash hug me?'_ Pikachu thought as the rub ended. Pikachu didn't take pride in the fact, but he was apparently "cute" enough for humans to go crazy around. So what was different about Ash?

_'__Wait. How did I know his name is Ash? There's no way that kid's the Chosen One. He doesn't even have Aura powers or a rare Pokémon.'_

Riolu promptly entered the lab, greeted Pikachu, and had what was obviously, at least to Pikachu, a mental conversation with Ash. Pikachu's jaw dropped.

_"__Pikachu looks like he could use a victory. Why don't you battle me with him?"_

_"__As long as you go easy on him. You beat him easy yesterday. Maybe only dodge some of his attacks?"_

_"__Sure! Electricity is a great way to get a refresher... especially in the afternoon."_ Riolu smirked mentally.

_"__Alright! Let's go to Route One!"_ Ash thought, purposefully ignoring Riolu's joke.

"Goodbye, Professor!" Ash said as he left the building with Riolu and Pikachu in tow.

"Ash, wait! I need to give you something!" Shouted the Professor as Ash was leaving.

"Here's an Xtransiever from the Unova Region. It gives you a map, a video phone, and a Pokeball transporter from anywhere!" Said Professor Oak.

"Wow! Thanks, Professor! This will be super useful!" Ash said.

Ash then left the lab again with Pikachu and Riolu.

After making it far enough down Route One that a Pokémon battle wouldn't pose a risk to the town, Ash and Riolu looked at each other, and then Riolu nodded, jumped 5 feet in front of Ash and Pikachu, and took on a battle stance. Pikachu was confused for a little, but then realized that Riolu wanted to battle Pikachu. It was revenge time!

"Alright Pikachu, start this off with a Tackle!" Ash said.

Pikachu rocketed forwards in a burst of white light.

"Great job, Pikachu! You learned Quick Attack!" Ash congratulated.

Pikachu hit Riolu who was launched back a few feet. Riolu got up, and launched a focus punch at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, meet it with Thunder Wave!" Ash said.

The thunder wave hit Riolu just as he was about to hit Pikachu, and the momentum carried Riolu into Pikachu. Pikachu went flying back, but Riolu was paralyzed by the attack. Ash dived and caught Pikachu, receiving a few scratches.

A slightly irritated Pikachu jumped off Ash after making sure that he was okay. Pikachu was perfectly capable of landing himself! Sure, he would be hurt but not anything that he couldn't handle.

"Use your strongest Thunder Shock!" Ash yelled as he got up.

Pikachu unleashed a strong bolt of electricity at Riolu. As he was paralyzed, Riolu could do nothing but widen his eyes as the stronger than expected electric attack was approaching.

The strong thunder shock hit Riolu, resulting in a huge explosion, scaring off a few pidgey and spearow.

"Go, Pokeball!" yelled Ash as he threw a pokeball at Riolu. The pokeball hit Riolu, and after some struggling, caught Riolu. Ash picked up the Pokeball and released Riolu. Riolu came out with a happy cry and a front flip. As he was about to land, the paralysis kicked in again, causing Riolu to land on his face. Ash chuckled at his antics and gave him a Cheri Berry and an Oran Berry.

Riolu weakly managed to eat the Cheri Berry, before improving noticeably and eating the Oran Berry. The group set off to Viridian City along Route One. Meanwhile, the spearow that were scared off earlier were flying back... with reinforcements!

As Ash was walking, he suddenly felt an extremely powerful wave of physic energy off into the woods. He would've ignored it due to the fact that neither of his Pokémon could stand up to such a powerful physic type, but it seemed to be in distress. Riolu noticed it too, and started a telepathic conversation with Ash.

_"__What was that?"_ Riolu asked.

_"__I don't know. Whatever it is, it seems like it's in distress."_ Ash answered. _"What could cause such a powerful Pokémon that level of distress?"_

"_Really, any kind of ghost or dark type Pokémon if the physic isn't Legendary. If it is, we'd be better off running."_ Riolu observed.

As the other two were having a mental conversation, Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and ran into the forest towards the powerful electric signal he was feeling. At the same time, Ash and Riolu came to a consensus and followed Pikachu into the woods near Viridian city. The angry spearow flock redirected their movements to follow them.

As the three got to the source, they noticed a ruined altar with a pure pink egg at the very top.

"What the heck? What is this egg?" Ash said after realizing that the egg was the source of the physic energy. Noticing that the egg seemed to be emitting more physic energy the closer he got to it, Ash started to climb the altar. The energy steadily got stronger and stronger, but when he touched it the energy spiked and then stopped completely.

"Okay..." Ash said as he put the egg in an incubator.

Then, the spearow attacked.

Ash dodged a few air cutters as he ran down the now crumbling altar while putting the incubator in his backpack. As soon as he got to the bottom he yelled "Pikachu, use Thunder Shock on any ranged attacks! Riolu, block any physical attacks with Force Palm!"

By the time that they made it back to the route, both Pikachu and Riolu were tired. A spearow got past Riolu's force palm, and slammed into him. Riolu went flying back into a wall. Ash quickly returned Riolu before any more spearow hit him. It was only him and Pikachu.

Pikachu, exhausted and unable to use any more electric attacks, slumped to the ground. Ash noticed this and picked Pikachu up and ran even faster. He ran past a girl fishing in the river, and realized that she had a bike. He took the bike with a few words of apology, put Pikachu in the front basket, and used the bike to go down the route even faster. The storm clouds that had been rolling in earlier suddenly started pouring down rain, turning the dirt road into slippery mud. Ash swerved to avoid a rock sticking up from the ground, and the bike tires slipped on the mud. Ash and Pikachu fell from the bike, and the flock of spearow started to catch up quickly.

"Pikachu! Please get in your pokeball! You'll be safe in there, I promise!" Ash yelled as he positioned himself as a shield for Pikachu. Those words seemed to ignite something in Pikachu.

'No! I'm not letting that happen again!' Pikachu thought. As his hair stood on end, Pikachu felt an ability within him that he never knew he had activate as he jumped into the air at just the right time to intercept the bolt of lightning, and shot it right at the spearow. As he felt the electricity flow through him, he felt not tired or in pain, but rejuvenated. The lightning was somehow focused enough for only the things in front of him to get fried, including the spearow and the bike. The spearow that managed to ride out the attack teamed up to bring their fallen comrades to safety.

Ash was shell shocked for a full five seconds before realizing that Pikachu must've had the Lightning Rod ability, but judging by Pikachu's surprised look, the ability must've surfaced recently or even just now. Ash stood up, and picked Pikachu up, who looked incredibly exhausted even after a whole lightning bolt worth of energy. Handing Pikachu an Oran Berry as he walked the rest of the way to Viridian, he started to explain to Pikachu how the Lightning Rod ability worked. He didn't get far, however, as the moment Pikachu swallowed the last of the Oran Berry, the storm abruptly stopped, everything miraculously dried off instantly, and a large rainbow appeared.

A large bird appeared. It was simply humongous, especially compared to the spearow. Its body was mostly red and yellow, but there was a green stripe around the base of its neck. Its wings were the most amazing, having all of the colors of the rainbow in it. The rainbow seemed to follow the majestic bird through the sky. Although Ash knew that the Pokédex couldn't know what it was, he knew what it was. It was Ho-Oh.

"Wow..." breathed Ash. "...Riolu will be so jealous."

**"****That was..."** started Pikachu as Ho-Oh flew away.

"...Amazing?" finished Ash with a smirk.

Although he knew it would be coming, Pikachu could be forgiven for temporarily losing control of his electricity.

"Sorry," wheezed Ash as he got up. "That was too sudden. Anyway, I can use Aura, and can understand Pokémon I'm friends with. I can even have mental conversations with them! Won't that be such a huge edge in battle?"

Somehow Pikachu knew already that only Ash could be excited about possibilities for battle while talking about his superhuman abilities to communicate with Pokémon.

Even with the lightning bolt and the Oran Berry, Pikachu's energy slowly deteriorated. By the time they made it to Viridian City, Pikachu fell asleep. Ash noticed that Pikachu's breathing was starting to sound labored and started running to the Pokémon center.

"Stop right there, young man!" yelled an Officer Jenny.

"Take my Pokédex, I really need to get to the Pokémon Center!" Ash said while running towards the Pokémon center.

Officer Jenny opened the Pokédex, checked the identification, and decided to go to the Pokémon center to meet Ash and return his Pokédex.

Ash cut through a few alleys and got to the Pokémon center quickly. He burst through the doors, and yelled "Nurse Joy! My Pokémon are really hurt!"

Nurse Joy took Pikachu and Riolu's Pokeball, and went into the surgery room. The needle light above the door lit up.

Soon, Nurse Joy came out of the room with Riolu's Pokeball. "Riolu's just fine now, but Pikachu needs some rest. It's good that you brought him in when you did though. He'll be fine tomorrow. Does Pikachu know any special abilities that I should know about to help him recover?"

"Well, Pikachu has the ability Lightning Rod."

"That's great! He'll be fine in just a few minutes, then!"

For a few minutes after Nurse Joy reentered the surgery room, sounds of electric zapping could be heard from the room.

Soon, Pikachu came bounding out of the room and the needle light above the room turned off.

After Ash made sure that Pikachu was okay, Officer Jenny entered the building and gave Ash his Pokédex.

Ash then went to a video phone, and called Professor Oak. After a couple of rings, the Professor picked up.

"Ash m'boy! Good to see you! Since you're calling from the Viridian City Pokémon Center, I'm assuming that you made it to Viridian. Great job! Did you catch any Pokémon?" said the Professor.

"Well," Ash said while letting Riolu out, "I caught Riolu. Why are you asking?"

"Me and Gary had a bet, and I just won!"

"What were you betting?"

"The loser has to eat my hat! The huge sombrero!"

Ash laughed as he thought about Gary eating the sombrero. Riolu, knowing both Gary and the sombrero, and despising both, laughed also at the thought of Gary humiliating himself in front of his cheerleaders and vanquishing the dreaded sombrero at the same time. Pikachu just gave the two a quizzical look.

When he finally stopped laughing, Ash got out the egg and the incubator.

"I found this egg. Do you know what Pokémon it'll hatch into? I think that it's a psychic type."

Professor Oak already knew about Ash's Aura powers, because he stumbled into a training session where Ash and Riolu were flinging Aura Spheres at each other. Like many league officials, Professor Oak knew what Aura guardians were, and agreed to never even mention the fact that he saw an Aura Adept.

"I have no idea what it could be; it doesn't match up with anything. How powerful is it?"

"I, Riolu, and I think Pikachu all felt it a half mile away, and it still was very powerful. It seemed to be calling for help."

"That must be very powerful for an egg to call for help with psychic powers. And for a non-psychic type besides Riolu or Lucario to feel it too, it must be very powerful. If I didn't know better, I'd say that it's a legendary!"

Pikachu spoke up. **"I didn't feel anything psychic, but I did feel an electric disturbance. There weren't any electric Pokémon in the area, either."**

"So an extremely powerful, borderline legendary, psychic type Pokémon with electric powers. And it's colored pink." Ash observed.

_'__I'd say that it's a Mew, but that's impossible. Those have been declared extinct a long time ago,'_ thought Professor Oak. "It could only be a new species of Pokémon! A psychic-electric type!" He said, almost like he was trying to reassure himself.

"Oh, I forgot. I also have a high-quality picture of Ho-Oh on my Pokédex. Did I mention that?"

Professor Oak fainted.

Ash stuck his Pokédex in the slot below the video phone and sent the picture to Professor Oak. With that done, he left the phone booth and walked into the lobby. As soon as he got there, the door slammed open to reveal a fuming redhead with a fried bike.

"Hi Nurse Joy, do you know if there are any bike shops nearby? Some kid with an injured Pikachu took mine to run from a flock of spearow. I found it later fried on the road."

"I can just repair it myself. I worked with bikes before becoming a nurse. I'll call you when it's finished."

The now relieved girl got a room key from the nurse, and handed her the fried bike. She went upstairs.

Suddenly, there was a large blast and the room filled with smoke. Ash saw with his Aura sight that two humans and a Meowth jumped in through a hole in the ceiling. They started to belt out a ridiculous motto, and the smoke cleared to reveal a boy and girl wearing Team Rocket uniforms. Strangely, the Meowth finished the motto.

"A talking Meowth? Awesome!" Ash exclaimed.

Meowth looked a little surprised, but brushed it off quickly.

"Now give us all of your Pokémon, and we'll be nice." The girl, Jessie, said.

"We know that there have to be some rare Pokémon in this Pokémon Center! Now give them up!" The boy, James, said.

"And if you don't, then you'll have to face us!" Jessie said, releasing her Ekans as James released his Koffing.

In response, Riolu and Pikachu jumped forwards growling threateningly. They seemed to be listening to something for a second, before jumping at the grunts. Pikachu took off in a Quick Attack, slamming Koffing into Ekans, and then unleashed a thunder wave on all four, paralyzing them. Meanwhile, Riolu used a force palm, knocking Meowth away from the group. Meowth tried to answer with a scratch, but Pikachu, who finished with the rest of the group by then, fried Meowth with a Thunder Shock. Pikachu finished it with a Thunder Wave that launched Meowth into the rest of the group, who then flew out of the doors, across the street, and, miraculously, right in front of an Officer Jenny. The trio and their Pokémon were promptly arrested, as they were clearly Team Rocket members.

The next day, Ash set off for Pewter City. He was about to make it to Viridian city, but the girl, who Ash recognized as Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean City Gym, called out to him.

"Hey! I see you're going to Pewter City!"

"Yeah! I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town! I just started off on my Pokémon journey yesterday." He stuck out a hand.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, from Cerulean City." Misty said, shaking his hand.

"So..." Misty began nervously, "I'm going to Cerulean, and maybe I could tag along with you until we get there?" She finished weakly.

"Sure! After all, the more, the merrier! C'mon!"

As Misty was watching Ash walk in front of her with his Pikachu and that... rare-looking other Pokémon, something in her clicked.

"ASH KETCHUM, YOU OWE ME A BIKE!"

**Dang it Ash. Why can't you just not break Misty's bike.**

**Anyway, I updated again! Don't expect updates this often, though.**

**Please review, even if you hated it! Reviews tell writers what they're doing good, or how to improve! If you think that I'm doing good, or if you have suggestions to make it better, please review!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Two: The Boulder Badge is mine!

**Chapter Two: The Boulder Badge is mine!**

About halfway through the Viridian Forest, Misty screamed for the 546th time. Ash sighed in exasperation for the 545th time. Earlier in the forest, Ash had caught a Pideotto and the Caterpie she was trying to snack on. The Caterpie and the Pideotto had a rivalry until Caterpie evolved into Metapod. Now Metapod just enjoyed giving Pideotto smug glares.

Right now, everyone was training. Pikachu had to dodge string shots from Metapod and various attacks from Riolu, while shooting electricity at Pideotto. Pideotto was tasked with trying to attack Riolu and Metapod, while Riolu had to dodge Pideotto while carrying Metapod as a string shooting gun of doom. Riolu would occasionally drop Metapod and attack Pikachu, who would then try to deflect Riolu with his tail.

Eventually, Pikachu learned Iron Tail, Pideotto learned quick attack, and Metapod got much better at aiming string shot to attack and get around. Ash was just about to conclude the training for today when he saw someone coming with his Aura. He was carrying a sword and wearing some amour. He communicated this to his Pokémon, who all got ready for a possible attacker.

As the samurai came out of the bushes swinging his sword, Ash yelled "NOW!"

Pikachu knocked the sword into the air with an iron tail, Metapod shot the arms with string shot, and Riolu and Pideotto worked together with a low sweep kick and a quick attack to knock the kid over. Ash caught the sword and pointed the tip at the samurai's neck.

"You have five seconds to start explaining."

The samurai kid explained that he merely wanted a battle, so Ash returned Metapod and Pideotto. "Two on two?"

The kid agreed, and sent out a Pinsir. Ash nodded at Riolu, who then went out on the other end of the makeshift battlefield.

The Pinsir attacked with a Vice Grip, but Riolu slipped out and delivered a focus punch and a force palm. Pinsir wilted under the assault and fainted. Both trainers then sent out their Metapods.

As Ash had given the kid the first move, the kid ordered his Metapod to use tackle, but the Metapod couldn't move. Ash's Metapod used String Shot to swing the other Metapod around a few times before slamming it into trees and the ground. The Metapod quickly fainted, and Ash's Metapod glowed a bright white before evolving into Butterfree. Butterfree flew around happily before striking a pose on Ash's head. Chuckling, Ash returned Butterfree.

A few days of training and traveling later, Ash and Misty made it to Pewter City.

"Yes! Finally! Now we can go to the Gym/Pokémon center!" Ash and Misty said at the same time, running off towards their respective destinations.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Ash asked Pikachu and Riolu. "You two will be the two I'll use. Pikachu, you'll be up first. Brock'll use Geodude first, so you should be able to beat him. If you can't beat his Onix after that, I'll use Riolu."

**"****Yeah!"** both Pokémon yelled.

As Ash made his way to the gym, he was being watched by a trio of thieves.

"It's that kid and the Pikachu!"

"Let's get-"

Officer Jenny then caught up to them and arrested them again.

After a quick check-up at the Pokémon center, Ash went into the gym. It was very dark, so he switched to Aura vision. He saw a man hiding behind one of the boulders in the dark.

"Hello? Are you having trouble with your lights? I have a Pikachu that might be able to help!"

The lights switched on.

"I guess that you aren't having trouble with your lights, then. Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm challenging you for the Boulder Badge!"

"Very well. I accept your challenge. I hope that you aren't going to use that Pikachu of yours, but maybe use that Riolu instead?" The man, who Ash identified as Brock Slate, said while stepping out dramatically from behind one of the boulders.

Ash and Brock got to their positions, and a referee stepped out of a door onto a special platform. "Send out your Pokémon!"

Brock, as he always has, sent out a Geodude. Ash, true to his word, sent out Pikachu.

"Are both sides ready? Let the battle begin!"

"Pikachu, start this off with a **Quick Attack** into an **Iron Tail**!"

Pikachu shot forwards while his tail started to gain a white metallic sheen. By the time that he made it to Geodude, his tail was completely coated in iron. Pikachu did a back flip and, using his speed, smacked his tail into Geodude. The super-effective attack powered up with quick attack sent Geodude flying back and into a boulder. Geodude got up with some struggling, and, per Brock's instructions, threw a large rock at Pikachu.

"Hit the rock back at Geodude with **Iron Tail**!"

Pikachu's iron tail had enough force to push the rock back to Geodude. The pressure of the rock hitting Geodude and then the ground was enough for Pikachu's iron tail to hit Geodude.

Brock seeing that Geodude was about to faint, gave one last order. "Use **Explosion**!"

"Shield yourself with **Iron Tail**!"

A large explosion rocked the arena, causing the two halves of the abused rock to fly into the walls and crumble into pieces. Pikachu came flying out, cloaked with his tail, and landed hard on the rocky ground. Pikachu got up with a little shaking, but was still ready to fight.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu!"

Brock recalled Geodude and sent out Onix.

"Are both sides ready? Let the battle begin!"

"Onix, use **Rock Throw**!"

Onix started throwing rocks at Pikachu, who had to frantically dodge them. Pikachu finally got behind a rock where he could rest.

"Onix, **Dig**!"

"Pikachu, jump on the rock!"

Onix came up where Pikachu was, missing the rock that Pikachu was on. Ash, in desperation, noticed the automatic sprinkler system.

"Pikachu, get on Onix's head!"

Pikachu managed to get on top of Onix's horn, balancing on the now angry Pokémon's face.

"Now **Iron Tail** on the sprinkler system!"

Pikachu used Iron Tail on the sprinkler system, dousing everyone in water. Eventually, the artificial rain stopped. Onix was thoroughly soaked.

"Pikachu, use **Thunder Shock**, full power!"

Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunder Shock, electrocuting the wet Onix. Surprising Brock, Onix roared in pain and fell down, shattering some boulders. The resulting rocks struck Pikachu, who was knocked out and back to Ash. Onix slowly got up, shaking, and roared in victory.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Onix."

Ash picked up Pikachu for a second, whispered some words of thanks to the unconscious mouse before sending out Riolu.

"Are both sides ready? Let the battle begin!"

"Use **Force Palm**!"

Riolu jumped up and delivered a strong Force Palm to Onix's face, knocking him out instantly.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Riolu and Challenger Ash Ketchum."

"We won!" Ash yelled, running onto the field and picking up Riolu. Riolu decided to sit on Ash's head, and Ash picked up Pikachu. Walking back to Brock, Ash took the Boulder Badge from Brock. Pikachu at this point had woken up and jumped on Ash's shoulder while Riolu leapt down onto Ash's other shoulder. They all did a victory pose while Ash yelled "Yes! I got the Boulder Badge!"

**Ash got the Boulder Badge! Also, this will probably be my last update for a few days. Please review, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.**


	4. Chapter 3: Grass, Fire, and Water!

**Hello everyone (so sorry for how late this is, by the way), I'll be taking this time to do review replies.**

**Guest(s): Whoops. I'll correct that.**

**Darkworkangel: Thanks! I actually thought that the "Nurse Joy repairs Misty's bike" was actually canon. Whoops again.**

** .31: Thanks again! It's nice to know that people like my work. I was actually updating so fast because I had those chapters on hand and just couldn't wait much longer to put it on the site.**

**And also, here's the disclaimer that I forgot to add earlier:**

_**I in no part own Pokemon or any of the characters affiliated with said franchise, including, but not limited to, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Riolu. I do not claim ownership of this franchise, nor am I monetizing**__**this story in any way. I do, however, own the premise and any characters I make up. I also own all changes to the original plot that I have made, and all changes to the characters that I have created.**_

**Without further ado, let's get started!**

**Chapter Three: Grass, Fire, and Water!**

As Ash left the Pokémon Center with Misty, he heard a shout behind him.

"Hey! Ash!" Brock shouted, running up from behind Ash.

"My father offered to take over the gym for me, so I can travel and become a Pokémon breeder like I always wanted. But I don't want to travel alone, so can I please travel with you?"

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" Ash said.

Then, Misty spoke up. "Oh, hi Brock!"

"Hi, Misty. What're you doing out of the Cerulean City?"

"I'm going on a journey to become a Water Pokémon Master!"

"Huh."

"Let's go!"

As the group left Pewter City, they came to the base of Mt. Moon. They then heard a scream just around a boulder. Ash ran around, to see a scientist with a flashlight running out of a cave in front of a flock of zubat. He started running in erratic circles while the zubat flew off into the distance.

"Are you okay?"

"Those zubat tried to kill me!"

"No, they didn't. They just left the cave."

"Are you sure? Never mind. Come with me! I have flashlights!"

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, seeing as that's part of the route."

The scientist gave the trio flashlights and led them into the cave.

"You see, I'm a scientist. I just know that Pokémon came from space, but I can't prove it. Even worse, nobody believes me!"

He continued rambling, but the trio had already left him behind, leaving for Cerulean City. Unknown to anyone, a Clefairy that noticed the travelers started following the group.

After a few days of training later, the trio crested the hill overlooking Cerulean City.

"Well here we are," said Ash.

"Yes! A real bed!" said Misty.

"We were running low on supplies. I'll have to restock and bring more." Brock observed.

"I'll go to the Pokémon center, than the gym" said Ash.

"I'll stay at the Pokémon center; I'm really excited to have a real bed!" Misty said excitedly.

"I'll go to the Pokémon mart. We will need much more supplies if we are going to be on the road for that long." Brock said, already thinking about the supplies that they'd need.

The trio all then went down the hill, all going to separate destinations.

As Ash left the Pokémon center with his Pokémon all healed, he started to decide what Pokémon he would use for the gym battle, until he realized that it was a three on three battle.

"Well, I guess I'll be using all of you guys. I'll start out with Butterfree, then I'll use Riolu. I'll keep Pikachu as a reserve."

The three Pokémon in question all agreed to that plan.

Ash entered the gym to see a large crowd of people starting to dissipate. Curious, he started to push through the crowd. By the time he got to the gym leaders the crowd of people have mostly left.

"I challenge you to a gym battle!"

The oldest of the three gym leaders, Daisy had at least the kindness to at least hide her boredom.

"Like, all of our Pokémon are tired from the performance we just did. This is what you want, right?" Daisy held up a cascade badge. "Here, take it. It's yours."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING?" Asked a furious redhead. "YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE AWAY GYM BADGES!"

"Wow, it's Misty. What are you doing here, sister dear? Are you already a water Pokémon master?"

"No, but I can still beat you in a battle!"

"Normally, I wouldn't intervene in such an obvious display of family love, but I want to have a gym battle."

Misty sent Ash a bone chilling stare, a stare that promised of pain and punishments to come.

"How about three separate battles? That way you just can't sweep me with Pikachu."

A few minutes later, Ash and Misty one opposite sides of a battlefield. The battlefield was mostly water with some floating platforms. Ash sent out Butterfree, while Misty sent out Starmie.

"Are both sides ready? Let the battle begin!"

Starmie rocketed forwards with a rapid spin, which Butterfree dodged easily. Butterfree flew after Starmie and hit Starmie with a bug bite. Flinching from the super effective attack, Starmie missed Misty's next instructions. Taking this opportunity, Butterfree used a poison powder. Glowing a sickly purple, Starmie shuddered a bit before shooting a few water guns at Butterfree Butterfree managed to dodge most of them, but the last one hit Butterfree. Butterfree attempted to hit with a wing attack, but Starmie managed to dodge. Starmie used another water gun, which hit Butterfree square in the chest and pushed Butterfree down towards the water. Realizing something, Starmie use a few more water guns to push Butterfree until Butterfree was almost in the water. As a last resort, Butterfree used a combination of gust and poison powder to poison the water and launch back up. Butterfree then used stun spore to paralyze Starmie. Butterfree took the opportunity to bug bite Starmie until Starmie fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle, the winner is Butterfree."

Ash and Misty returned their Pokémon.

Misty wore a confident smirk while sending out Chinchou. That smirk was erased when she saw Ash sending out Riolu.

"Are both sides ready? Let the battle begin."

Riolu jumped from platform to platform before landing a devastating Mega Punch and knocking Chinchou out of the water.

"Chinchou is unable to battle. Riolu and Ash Ketchum are the winners!"

Riolu jumped back to Ash and did a victory pose along with Pikachu.

"Great job Ash, but why didn't you use Pikachu?" Brock said.

"I used Pikachu first last time. It's only fair."

"But Pikachu has an advantage against water types!"

"So?"

"So you use the dang electric rodent! I had a strategy set up, where I would use a water-ground type against Pikachu, but you ruined it!" Misty said. "It's like you're set out to annoy me!"

"Hey sister dear, aren't you forgetting something?" Daisy said, interrupting Misty's rant about how it wasn't fair that Ash didn't use the obvious choice and she didn't even get a chance to make a comeback.

"Oops! Sorry Ash! Here's the Cascade Badge." Misty said, turning as red as her hair.

The next morning, Ash and his friends were walking down Route Five. Suddenly, a young boy ran by, crying. The group exchanged confused glances and kept walking. Another young boy ran past them, and another, and another, all of them crying.

A little worried, Ash, Riolu, and Pikachu started running to where the children seemed to be coming from. They came across a sign, saying "AJ's Unofficial Gym, Just up the Road! Test Your Skill!"

**"****Maybe those children are coming from that gym?"** Riolu asked.

**"****Probably. Although this 'AJ' must be a real jerk for all of those children to be running away, crying."**

"He must be a really strong trainer to beat all of those children. We should challenge him!"

**"****Yeah!"**

**"****Let's go!"**

The trio ran up the road to a large tent with a field and a sign denoting the tent as "AJ's unofficial Pokémon Gym." In the field, there was a boy about Ash's age standing in front of a training Sandshrew.

"Hey, are you another challenger?"

"Yeah! I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is Riolu and Pikachu."

"I guess you want a battle, like all the others. Prepare to lose!"

Just then, Brock and Misty got to the gym. Having heard the bit about battling and seeing the two trainers preparing to battle, began to referee.

"This is a battle between trainer AJ and trainer Ash. Battlers can use one Pokémon each, no substitutions allowed. There is no time limit. Choose your Pokémon!"

"Sandshrew!"

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!"

AJ grit his teeth in frustration. The majority of Sandshrew's attacks couldn't harm Pidgeotto, and the only moves that Sandshrew knew that weren't ground typed were easy to dodge.

"Pidgeotto! Fly up!"

That tore it. Now, unless AJ could find a way to bring Pidgeotto down, he couldn't really attack it at all. Oh well. Might as well try.

"Sandshrew! Sandstorm!"

A large sandstorm spiraled out from Sandshrew. In a few seconds, it had enveloped the entire field.

"Use gust to blow it away!"

Maybe using Sandshrew wasn't such a good idea.

"Use another gust!"

The powerful gust of wind blew Sandshrew back a considerable distance and damaged him severely. The act of bouncing around after being blown back was enough damage to knock Sandshrew out.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle. Pidgeotto and trainer Ash win!"

AJ returned his Sandshrew.

"Congratulations. I guess I need to train some more."

"Bye!"

Ash and co. left AJ to his training and continued down Route 5.

A few hours later, Ash was leaning against a tree while Brock was cooking lunch and Misty was looking for water-type Pokémon to catch. Ash was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard a shout and looked up to see Misty facing off against a Surskit. Misty's Starmie just started a Rapid Spin before being knocked back by a pair of vine whips. An angry Bulbasaur emerged from the bushes and stepped in front of the frightened Surskit, protecting it from the Starmie. Ash was instantly on his feet, his noontime nap all but forgotten. The situation escalated quickly, as Misty prepared for a battle while Brock got out a pokeball and Riolu jumped in front of Ash.

Taking in the new threat, Bulbasaur looked around, before looking at Riolu and stiffening in surprise. Riolu had a similar reaction, widening his eyes and lowering his guard.

**_"_****_So you found a new trainer?"_** Bulbasaur asked, knowing that Riolu doesn't just randomly trust new people.

**"****Yep. I suppose he released you too?"**

**_"_****_Yes, he did. He was getting pretty testy towards Charmander and Squirtle too, last I saw."_**

**"****Yeesh. At this rate, he won't have any Pokémon left at all, soon."**

An awkward silence ensued.

**_"_****_You trust your trainer?"_** Bulbasaur asked, not completely able to believe that anyone betrayed by a human could trust one so soon afterwards.

**"****You mean Ash? Yes, I trust him."**

**_"_****_Why is he looking at us strangely?"_**

**"****He can definitely understand what I'm saying, and depending on how much he's been practicing, might be able to understand what you're saying too."**

That shut Bulbasaur up.

After a bit of awkward staring, Surskit fled.

After Surskit left, the only ones doing the awkward staring were Ash, Riolu and Bulbasaur. Everyone else exchanged confused glances and just resumed what they were doing, with the exception of Misty, who tried to help Brock with the cooking.

The staring continued until Brock proclaimed that lunch was ready, bringing Ash and Riolu to the table for a delectable lunch. After some hesitation and seeing all of the other Pokémon enjoying the food, Bulbasaur walked over to Brock and got some food, which he instantly liked. After eating, Bulbasaur started to leave before being stopped by a question from Ash.

"Hey Bulbasaur, do you want to travel with us?"

**"****You know what? Sure!"**

A few hours later, Ash and all of his Pokémon were engaged in a race down the route when he heard a voice and some sickening thumping sounds.

"... I'm ashamed to even have owned you! Losing to a grass type! You call yourself a fire type!"

Getting very worried, Ash broke into a sprint to try and find out what was happening. Recognizing the voice, Bulbasaur and Riolu growled and also broke into sprints. Realizing what was going on, Riolu shot an Aura Sphere through the bushes, and smirked when he heard a grunt.

Bursting through the bushes, Ash saw a beaten up Charmander, too exhausted to even stand up, the remains of a crushed pokeball, and a trainer getting up who looked like he was the one that the Aura Sphere hit. Riolu and Bulbasaur burst through the under growth right after Ash, followed by Pikachu. Butterfree and Pidgeotto flew from over the trees to Ash.

"Pidgeotto, get Misty and Brock." Ash said, surprisingly calm.

As Pidgeotto flew off to get the other two members of the party, Ash turned to the trainer.

The trainer, known as Damian, tried to minimize the damage as he got up.

"Your Pokémon look very strong. Would you be willing to trade? I have every kind of Pokémon you can think of."

To say that Ash was appalled at this statement would be an understatement.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Ash said in a dangerously calm voice, "I walk into you beating up a Charmander, one that you once owned, to the brink of death, and you ask me for a trade?"

"Are you sure you don't want to trade?"

"Do you have trouble comprehending Japanese?"

"How about that Pikachu for something better, like a Dratini?"

This really angered Ash.

"How about you get out of my sight before I make you?" Ash said quietly as he grabbed Damian's collar.

"I'd like to see you try." Damian taunted as he jerked out of Ash's grip and aimed a punch at his head.

Ash thought before, from the small amounts of light training he could get with Riolu before they set off on their journey, that he was mediocre fighter. And that was probably true, in a good mood against well trained humans or most fighting type Pokémon. The funny thing about Aura, and those who use it, is that it fluctuates easily with emotion. And when somebody with as much skill with Aura as Ash gets angry, their skill increases dramatically. And Damian wasn't that good at fighting to begin with.

Ash easily dodged the punch by Damian, and gave him a super strong punch to the gut. Damian flew back into a tree, and slowly got back up.

"I will repeat my earlier offer. Get out of my sight. Before I make you."

Absolutely terrified, Damian turned tail and ran for his life.

As Ash calmed down, the blue aura around him slowly disappeared. He turned his attention to the unconscious Charmander behind him and took one of the hyper potions that he had for emergencies out of his backpack and sprayed it on Charmander. Just then, Brock and Misty came running through the brush, following Pidgeotto.

"What happened here?" Brock asked, noticing the slowly healing Charmander and the remains of a crushed pokeball.

"Some abusive trainer trying to beat a Pokémon to death after he released it."

"We should get the Charmander to a Pokémon Center. Even with a hyper potion, it still might be injured."

"Right."

By the time that they got to the nearest Pokémon Center, it was already night and the first drops of rain were falling. The Nurse Joy was appalled that someone would do that to their Pokémon, then surprised by Brock's sudden flirting.

The next morning, Nurse Joy said that the Charmander was fully healed. Ash went off to see it, and after a short conversation, caught Charmander.

Around noon that day, Ash's Pokémon were training while Ash was meditating. Ash noticed something, and his eyes shot open.

"Everyone stop where you are! We're in a minefield of pit traps!"

The Pokémon looked generally alarmed.

"Also, there're a few Squirtle around here with malign intentions. Get ready for a fight."

After walking over to the Pokemon, Ash helped Riolu take out the pit traps with Aura spheres. Suddenly, a barrage of water guns shot out from the nearby bushes, knocking them into a pit trap each. Barely conscious from such a fall, Ash slowly closed his eyes as he lost consciousness.

Ash woke up in the pit trap, hurting all over. Based on the position of the sun, a few hours had passed. And all of his Pokemon were missing.

After he got out of the trap, he noticed a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth, with a cage underneath it with his Pokemon, all of them unconscious. Also, there were some Squirtles, also unconscious.

"Hey! Da Twerp is awake!" came a voice from the balloon with a suspiciously similar accent.

"Prepare for trouble..."

**END CHAPTER**

**Did the part with Squirtle feel rushed? I felt like it was rushed.**

**You don't want to anger Ash.**

**And also, Pokemon collectors. They have lots of Pokemon.**

**Again, I'm so sorry for the lateness of this update. Life happened.**

**Like this story? Review about what you liked about it so I can make more of it!**

**Hate this story? Review about why you hate it so I can make less of it!**

**Have suggestions for this story? Review about those suggestions so I can incorporate them (probably)!**

**EDIT 2/16/2015:**

**The part with Squirtle is no longer rushed, and I added something I wanted to add. Damian's Pokemon collection was even more impressive. Was.**

**What, did you think that I'd just get rid of Team Rocket?**


	5. Chapter 4: Blast Off!

**A wild update appeared!**

**Sorry, but short chapter.**

**Review Replies!**

**Thor94: Well, given that the whole episode in Mount Moon was based off of Team Rocket, who were too busy running away from cops at the time to do anything like that, it wasn't rushed. I did try to make it a little important though. Yay for fairy types!**

**Stars90: De-rushing the part with Squirtle is the point of the chapter. I hope you like it, I had to ruin my plans for the future of this story for it! *grumbling***

**_I in no part own Pokémon or any of the characters affiliated with said franchise, including, but not limited to, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Riolu. I do not claim ownership of this franchise, nor am I monetizing this story in any way. I do, however, own the premise and any characters I make up. I also own all changes to the original plot that I have made, and all changes to characters affiliated with said franchise that I have created._**

**Chapter Four: Blast Off!**

"Prepare for trouble..."

"And make it double..."

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unite all peoples within our nation..."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."

"To extend our reach to the stars above..."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, Dat's Right!"

The motto made Ash pause for just long enough for Team Rocket to activate their rocket boosters on their balloon and start rocketing away. Just before they left, though, they gave Ash a present: a potent smokescreen.

By the time the smoke cleared away, the balloon was almost too far away to see. Before Ash could start chasing it, he noticed something. The incubator in his backpack was beeping.

Taking the incubator out, he noticed that the previously pink egg was glowing a bright white. The incubator's cover automatically retracted, providing room for the egg to hatch. The oval shape slowly morphed into a humanoid figure, with a long, thin tail. The Pokémon was about the size of an Eevee. The bright white light cast off of the Mew with a brilliant sparkle, and the young Pokémon met the world with a great big Hi!

Ash was shocked.

Unable to comprehend what had just happened and what was floating in front of him right then, he didn't notice as Mew went through his mind to try and find out her relation to the human that had apparently hatched her. The human seemed trustworthy enough, but only found her egg. She could leave and try to find her parents, but...

Wait. He was the Chosen One. Even if she really, really didn't want to, she was compelled to remain his Pokémon if he so desired. It didn't look like he would do anything that she would disapprove of. Noticing that she had not, in fact, yet been caught, she started a mental countdown to when Ash would probably react to what had happened. She had until then to leave, if she decided she wanted to.

After those five seconds, Ash decided to blink. He went back to staring after that. Mew was a little surprised, but not that much. He had, after all, hatched a Mew, of all things.

For his part, Ash was incredibly conflicted on what to do. He could try to catch her, but that was wrong. But if he didn't act now, she could just teleport away. After what felt like years of indecision, a third voice entered his mind. If he didn't do something now, those Team Rocket members could get away, even with the possible allegiance of this legendary.

Mew was getting bored. Floating around doing nothing was boring. She picked up the Premier Ball on the top of the incubator, and pressed the button on the front. The pokeball clicked instantly, signifying that Mew didn't struggle at all and the capture was successful. That sure snapped Ash out of his stupor.

"Um, Hi, I guess. I'm Ash. Could you help me pop that balloon over there?" Ash asked after sending Mew back out, while pointing to the far away black speck.

**"****Sure! I'll just teleport you then myself into the basket."**

Ash felt a feeling of freefalling, combined with rapid spinning and turning. He landed in the basket of Team Rocket's balloon, and stole the controls from James. Amid heavy protesting and surprise, Ash landed the balloon and opened the cage, which was filled of very conscious and angry Pokémon. Correctly guessing what they were about to do, Ash dived out of the basket right before a powerful combined attack ripped it apart, sending Team Rocket into the air, yelling "We're blasting off again..."

**"****Ash? How'd you get up there?"** Riolu asked, unaware that Ash could apparently fly.

**"****I teleported him there."** Mew said, feeling a little left out.

All the other Pokémon were surprised, to say the least.

**"****Um... Ash, I guess, I have a question for you."** The lead Squirtle said, after an awkward silence.

"Yes?"

**"****Since you saved me and my gang, can I please come with you?"**

Unbeknownst to Ash, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Riolu were all silently rooting for Ash to say yes. Their pleas were answered as Ash answered and affirmative and handed Squirtle a pokeball.

After Squirtle was captured, Ash faced the difficult task of explaining Mew's sudden presence to all of his Pokémon.

**END CHAPTER**

**I feel like I did good.**

**Squirtle's intro is no longer rushed! :D**

**I had plans for you, Mew Egg. Big plans. That go back to like Jhoto or maybe even Sinnoh. And I just ruined them. D:**

**Like this story? Tell me what you like about it!**

**Hate this story? Tell me what you hate about it!**

**Have suggestions? Give them to me!**


	6. Intermission 1: He has a MEW!

**Suddenly, an intermission!**

**_I in no part own Pokémon or any of the characters affiliated with said franchise, including, but not limited to, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Riolu. I do not claim ownership of this franchise, nor am I monetizing this story in any way. I do, however, own the premise and any characters I make up. I also own all changes to the original plot that I have made, and all changes to characters affiliated with said franchise that I have created._**

**Review Replies come next chapter. Don't worry, it's coming soon! Hopefully, later today!**

**This is really short, but it's something I just had to do.**

**Intermission 1: He has a MEW?!**

Professor Oak switched on his computer. He had a lot of work to do today, including figuring out just why the Charmander finally disappeared from Damian's roster, and why Ash got one.

**"****Trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon!"** The computer beeped.

"Oh, has he? What has he caught?"

Professor Oak opened Ash's trainer profile, and looked at the "recent catches" section. When he saw it, he froze in shock for a little bit, before shaking his head with a smile.

"So he's done it already? That's surprising. I guess I thought that he caught the Mew right before meeting me and Celebi. He really is an amazing trainer, even just starting. I guess I should call him to ask him how he caught the Mew."

After hanging up, Professor Oak held his head in his hands.

"I wonder if I should've told him."

**END INTERMISSION**

**Mew is significant in the future! And the past, apparently.**

**Brownie Points if you can guess the movie that I'm referencing.**


	7. Chapter 5: Resolve-A-Feud!

**Why, hello there! I come bearing an update!**

**I have a question for you guys. Would you rather have frequent, short updates or infrequent and long updates?**

**Review Replies!**

**JChittester: You are correct! 20 Brownie Points for you!**

**Teneshi-Yoko: Thank you so much! Yes, it will be interesting. And sooner than you think. *Evil laughter***

**Stars90: Don't worry. It's not your fault that I ruined my plans to make the story better.**

**Seje for Days: Don't worry. A flamer's review is pure hate, with no suggestions to make it better. Example: "This story sucks and it's awful and I hate it and I'm telling people not to read it and I'm not telling you why I hate it so you might be able to fix it and hate hate hate hate." Also, a hint: It's a Pokemon movie. And Professor Oak quotes it in the intermission.**

**Thor94: That's actually intentional. I can't ruin all of my plans, now can I?**

**_I in no part own Pokémon or any of the characters affiliated with said franchise, including, but not limited to, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Riolu. I do not claim ownership of this franchise, nor am I monetizing this story in any way. I do, however, own the premise and any characters I make up. I also own all changes to the original plot that I have made, and all changes to characters affiliated with said franchise that I have created._**

**Chapter 5: Resolve-a-feud!**

It was a few days after Mew had hatched, and Ash was doing some night training with his Pokémon, most especially Butterfree, who would be the best choice for night battles with his wide arrangement of status attacks and darker body.

Ash was just training Butterfree to use Aura Sight when there was a large explosion. Whirling around in surprise, Ash discovered that it was Riolu and Mew finishing yet another argument.

"What is it this time?"

**"****I picked up an apple, and right before I could bite into it, it exploded!"**

**"****I'm telling you, it wasn't me! I don't waste my psychic energy on pranking idiots!"**

**"****Take that back!"**

**"****No!"**

As it had always ended before, this argument ended with an explosive collision between Riolu's Aura and Mew's Psychic energy. Unlike all of the other times, though, Ash was in the way.

Ash groaned as he got up, and then dusted himself off. He then gave Riolu and Mew the deadliest glare he could.

"Alright. That's the last straw. You guys have got to stop arguing."

Mew and Riolu shared a scared look.

The next morning, Mew and Riolu woke up to find everyone gone except Brock.

Panicking a little, Mew used telepathy to try and find out what was going on.

_"__Brock? Where's Ash and Misty and all the other Pokémon?"_

"Misty's at the waterfall we passed yesterday, and is being guarded by her Sharpedo, and Ash's Butterfree and Pidgeotto. You'll have to work together to beat them and get to Misty."

_"__Please just tell us where Ash is! We'll do anything!"_

"I'm sorry, but no. Ash told me that if I didn't let you guys cheat, he'd give me one of his mom's recipes. Misty can tell you guys where Ash is."

After eating the breakfast that Brock so graciously prepared, Mew and Riolu set off on a shortcut through the woods to the waterfall.

After they had gone out of earshot, Ash stepped out from behind a tree.

"They're gone, right?"

"Yep."

"Now, we wait."

By the time that Mew and Riolu made it to the waterfall, it was already dark.

Suddenly, a series of ominous winds struck the surrounding area, combined with some silver winds to keep Riolu on his toes too. Both Riolu and Mew had to go into a dodging frenzy, before agreeing subconsciously to defend each other. Riolu used Aura shields to deflect the ominous winds, while Mew used Psychic to deflect the silver winds. Eventually, one of the deflected silver winds hit Pidgeotto out of the sky, and one of the ominous winds hit Butterfree. A well-placed Aura Sphere knocked Pidgeotto out of the action, and Mew turned to handle Butterfree.

Riolu threw some Aura Spheres to take out Sharpedo, and succeeded in literally knocking him out of the water.

After the battle was over, thanks to a well-placed Psybeam, Riolu climbed up to the top of the waterfall while Mew flew. Finding a note that said to return to the camp in the morning, Mew and Riolu had nothing to do but fall asleep next to the waterfall.

The next morning, Mew and Riolu teleported back to the camp. They found Ash, Misty, and Brock eating breakfast.

"Oh! Hello! I trust you aren't fighting anymore?"

**"****If you mean that she hasn't pranked me, then no. I haven't been pranked recently."**

**"****Why would you do this, Ash? I was so worried and then I had to team up with Riolu and had to do battling and it took forever to wander through those woods and now I can't really prank Riolu anymore without feeling really guilty and-"**

**"****Ha! I knew it was you!"**

Ash sighed as the conversation devolved into arguments, again. Suddenly, his Xtransiever rang with a call from Professor Oak.

"Hello?"

"Ash! How did you catch that Mew?"

Shocked by the sudden question, Ash jumped back a little bit.

"Well, remember that egg?"

"That would _egg_splain it!"

The professor burst out laughing while Ash groaned.

"Please, not another one of your horrible puns."

"Anyway, can I see the Mew?"

"Sure. She's over there, fighting with Riolu." Ash said while pointing the camera towards Mew.

"Ah, to be young and in love."

That certainly made them stop fighting.

Upon seeing the look on their faces, Ash tried not to laugh. He really did. He knew that a good friend didn't laugh at his friends like that. But gosh darn it, the look on their faces was just so funny!

"Anyway, I've got to go. I have lots of other work to do. Bye!"

Just before Riolu and Mew teamed up to make Ash stop laughing, Professor Oak hung up.

Ash, still in hysteria, tried to escape.

After Pikachu decided that Ash's punishment was completed, he stepped in to stop it, and eventually succeeded.

Instantly after that, Ash, Riolu, and Mew were paralyzed by an incredibly powerful burst of psychic energy, one that never really went away. Butterfree and Pikachu, the other Pokémon most trained in Aura, were stunned momentarily, but recovered. Everyone else definitely noticed the psychic energy, though in the form of a presence in the back of their minds, not a paralyzing burst of energy.

The energy became enough to bear after a few moments, but the presence had made itself known, and was never forgotten. For the next few weeks, Ash found himself forming an Aura shield around himself every night in his sleep. It was almost like his subconscious was telling him something was coming. Something big.

**END CHAPTER**

**Or, the chapter into which I lump lots of foreshadowing for lots of things!**

**Like this story? Tell me what you like about it!**

**Hate this story? Tell me what you hate about it! (Seriously though, does anybody have any serious qualms with this story? I'd actually like to hear them.)**

**Have suggestions? Give them to me!**


End file.
